Shiryu Rain
Made by Lisylhis Music To Set The Mood Summary Shiryu Rain is an enigma, someone who is not quite known among the general populous. But, the ones who do know him, know that he's one of the strongest beings in all of Gyrohem. Born in another world, Rain was birthed to a mother of royalty and to a father who is a high ranking member of the Shiryu Family, a bloodline of powerful magic users. Rain, from the beginning, was an extremely special person. When he was born, he was gifted divinity, being able to see beings infinitely beyond what normal humans can perceive. It was an extremely rare case for anyone to have. During his time as a child, he contracted a dark spirit because he wanted to help it, but didn't know of its dark powers that later changed his life. At age 16, he met with the 1st Legendary Magus Knight to create a party known as the Magi Enclave, and spent the next 4 years with the group. The Magi Enclave was famously known to tackle extremely hard quests and conquered the World Tag Team Tournament. It is not a guild. It is a party formed when the 1st Legendary Magus Knight became friends with Rain and both decided to create an hangout for those who likes to travel a lot and converse with people. During those four years though, the Great Destruction began, corresponding with a civil war. The Great Destruction was a time period of pure chaos... caused by Rain's dark powers... awakening a great old slumber of a Demon King who patiently waited to the day he will rise again after his defeat many years ago. When the Civil War (officially known as the Azure Liberation War of Eltheria) erupted in Eltheria, the main capital of the planet, the Shiryu Family intervened and supported Rain's side. This caused Rain to join the group called the Six Prominents. The Civil War ended with the Eltherion Grand Royal Princess reclaiming her leadership and defeating the Azure Goddess of Death. The Great Destruction ended with the defeat of a Demon King and the disappearance of a being that was the greatest factor Rain ever had. Whenever Rain was stuck on a crsroad with many paths diverging from it, this factor showed him the way. It was truly mysterious and out of his league, even currently. It was the one who defeated the Demon King in exchange for her disappearance. Saddened he wasn't strong enough, he spent the future years in training. This is when he met Shara, the 5th Legendary Magus Knight: the wielder of the 5th Magus, in a realm created by herself. Shara created the realm because she wanted to shut herself away from the world. Rain found the entrance to it, and had entered it to come across a beautiful young lady: Shara herself. In this realm, time was halted to a complete stop, and anything inside stopped ageing. In here, Shara trained Rain to be a Magus Knight and taught him how to use weapons, Magic, and Resa. Resa, a powerful magical source, is what qualifies to be a Magus Knight. Knowing how to master Resa is the core of being a Magus Knight, as Magus Knights used Resa to summon magic that only can be summoned by them. During his training, Rain was able to traverse to the realm of the Gods. There, he met a Goddess and was blessed by her, training under her for a year. In his last two years, he further spent his training under a legendary dragon to become what is known as a Dragon Kaiser. This is when he first met Alice, an "Unknown" being. Alice became fond of Rain and his powers and became his teacher. Rain hoped that he would change a bit and be stronger as his powers was currently restricted by the Dragon Pledge. Alice taught him her knowledge, experience, and techniques. This is where Rain adopted Alice's habit of analyzing situations, and how to keep a straight face in most situations. After he finished his training, he spent the next 9 months living in his homeland, before Alice offered him something peculiar. She offered Rain a chance to visit another world that was very intriguing, a world much like theirs, but at the same time, completely different. Rain accepted the offer and that's what supposedly led him to arrive on Gyrohem. Appearance and Personality Rain's ethnicity is unknown. He has raven black hair with the same colored eyes when fully sealed, blue and yellow eyes when one seal is lifted, and glowing red at full power/when awakened. His usual attire consists of a buttoned-up shirt with a black longcoat. When in his "Zero" persona, he uses an unnamed armor, which looks leather with a tail coat added onto it, and a white eye mask imbued with magic. He formerly wore his traditional clothes and was left in his room and was replaced by the clothes he currently wear. He has a special item that is a dimensional inventory that stores items or clothes. It sometimes can create clothes for him so he won't have to buy new ones. Rain is, for the most part, mysterious. Not much is known about his true personality, but what is known, is that he's quiet and analytical. He tends to be serious and calm in most situations, always thinking through problems and coming up with the best solutions. He is a prodigy in nearly everything being compared to a graduated college student at age ten. In battle, he dispatches the enemy as quickly and efficiently as possible, leaving no traces of him even landing the blow. Most of the time though, he simply goes in for a knock-out, unless they're a major threat to him and those around him. He may not look like it, but he actually cares for others around him. Dragon Limiter Pledge Locks His sisters, Kiria and Lishia acts as Rain's limiters and the keys to unlocking his seal because of the Dragon Pledge. There are two reasons. The first reason why he is sealed is because of the darkness within him. The other reason is that the main family doesn't want people to recognize his tremendous power and the darkness within him, as dark powers are extremely uncommon and shunned upon in the Shiryu Family. The head of the Shiryu's branch family is the one who put the Dragon Limiter Pledge Locks on him, and it limits his power and his abilities. When one lock is lifted, an aura surrounds him with a brief blinding maelstrom of light and darkness. When all locks are lifted, Rain's hair turns white and his eyes turns red, and infinite light and dark particles float around him, all with a menacing purple aura surrounding him. The Dragon Pledge partially sealed Kiria and Lishia's power as their power is limiting Rain. But they can unleash some of the partially lost power at will. A side effect of the pledge is that Kiria and Lishia can overpower Rain all they want without resistance. The Darkness Force The Darkness Force is a malevolent force that resides in Rain. He is the main vessel of the Darkness Force, and it is much more powerful than him. It is also the unknown third spirit that lives inside Rain's spirit realm. If Rain uses his dark powers to an extent, he will be control by the darkness and will be not himself. Unfortunately for some people, his powers will be switched to the Darkness Force's power, varies depending on how much dark powers Rain used and times it by 1.5%. The Darkness Force's real identity is Ereya, The Death Goddess. Ereya existed about thirteen thousand years ago during the Dark Age of Rain's world. She was part of the war between an army consisting of enemies wielding darkness and an army consisting of allies wielding light powers. She was commonly known as Ereya as an ordinary person. During the war, she learned a lot about humans and later joined the allies even though she was a dark user. She was the one who ended the war by defeating the leader of darkness but in result, she disappeared. During the time when Rain was a child, she awoke as a darkness spirit with barely any memories. As time slowly passed by, she slowly regained her memories bit by bit but still does not fully remember who she was. Personal Stats Date of Birth: '''March 24th '''Birthplace: '''Eriyu, Therlishia '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Height: '''Unknown, presumed around 5'9-6'1 '''Laterality: '''Ambidextrous, but mostly uses his right-handed '''Eye Color: '''Black (sealed), Blue and Yellow (heterochromia iridum. One seal released), Red (awakened) '''Hair Color: '''Black, White (awakened) '''Likes: His family, traveling around places, his teachers, reading, swords, training Dislikes: Unknown Hobbies: Taking enthusiastic walks around cities or forests Values: '''Unknown '''Status: Alive and possibly active (It is unknown what he's doing as of now but it is presumed he is traveling somewhere. Could still be on Gyrohem or actually went back to his world.) Affiliations: '''Twelve Sacred Families (Shiryu), The Six Prominents. '''Previous Affiliations: The Magus Knights, The Magi Enclave Occupation: 'Magus Knight 'Alignment: ' Lawful Neutral 'MBTI: INTJ Color Identity: '''Black '''Extra Music: The musics does not belong to me. All rights go to the respectful owner(s) * Souguusen (Battle against Rain) * ID (Serenity) (Casual theme) * Moistened Feel (Alternate casual theme) * The Mystery (Masked Rain/Zero encounter) * Against the Black Knight (Battle against masked Rain/Zero) * Bravely Second New Battle Theme (Alternate theme against masked Rain/Zero) * Battle #1 (Friendly battle against Rain) * Trainer Red Epic Remix (Battle against one seal released Rain) * Enormous Inner Strength (Battle against a fully sealed, but serious Rain) * Mysterious Girl (Battle against a controlled Rain) * Pokémon Red & Blue - Final Battle Theme / vs Rival (Battle against one seal released Rain) * The Strongest Foe (Alternate theme against a sealed full power Rain) * In Your Face (Awakening theme/Releasing all of his seals) * Ascendance (Alternate awakening theme) * The Battle for Everyone's Souls (Battle against Awakened Rain) * I'll Face Myself (Alternate versus Awakened Rain) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | 5-A | Unknown Name: Shiryu Rain, Zero (when masked), Rain Ainsworth (His alias) Origin: Therlishia Saga (Appears in [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem']]) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks 20 Classification: Mage, "Mark of the Irregular" (High rank in his bloodline), Prince, Demi-God Powers and Abilities: [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance']], Expert H2H Combatant, Infinite Amounts of Mana and Resa '(via the Energy Orb), 'Magic, Telekinesis '''(Type 1),' 'Magic Teleportation, Durability Negation (via Mulaag), can perceive and attack beings higher than three dimensions (via Mulaag. As long as they are still bound by the concept of dimensions, they can still be affected by the weapon),' [[Energy Manipulation|'Energy Manipulation']]', Mind Manipulation (with the White Eye Mask), Gravity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, True Flight (via the Mana Orb), Immortality' (type 1 and 3 with the Immortal Orb), 'Regeneration (Mid normally; Mid-High with the Immortal Orb),' [[Weapon Mastery|'Weapon Master']]', Blessings (via his divinity, the orbs, and other jewels), Summoning, Clairvoyance, 'Precognition, '[[Resistance|'''Energy Resistance]], Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Hax Resistance (via the Emblem Orb. All resistances previously listed are ones that he could survive without the Emblem Orb),' 'Immune to diseases and debuffs (via the Emblem Orb),' 'Healing (via the Emblem Orb),' 'Berserk Mode (Only when controlled by the Darkness Force) | 'Everything from before to a higher extent '| '''Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of Aura Manipulation, Telekinesis (Type 2), Regeneration (possibly Low-Godly), Fear-Inducing Aura, Higher Dimensional Teleportation' 'Attack Potency:' At least '''City level' (Back on his planet, Rain was stated to easily be able to destroy cities without even trying. In one of his major fights, he accidentally obliterated an abandoned city) | Large Planet level (Can compete with the high tiers of the verse) | Unknown '(Said to be able to take down all 3 protectors at once with ease, and hinting he can also go toe to toe with a certain reincarnated Deity) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ (Mach 23.5. Is able to escape Gyrohem's gravity, which is similar to Earth's) | Massively Hypersonic (Can react to a nameless Mythical Dragon's lightning, which is similar to real lightning), likely much higher (Can keep pace with the high tiers of the verse) | Unknown (Is able to catch and attack beings that can teleport instantly. Can attack beings that are beyond the concept of speed, hinting he may have Immeasurable speed at this level, but, for the most part, this is still unknown) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class T with sealed Telekinesis (Can lift multiple mountains and fling them casually) | Unknown '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class PJ '| '''Class XMJ '| '''Unknown Durability: At least City level. Planet level '''with Greil Armor (Imbued with protection magic that increases his defense by 6 tiers. Tanked a head on attack that would've destroyed his planet without breaking a sweat) | Large Planet level'. '''Universe level' with Greil Armor''' | Unknown''' (Never took any damage unsealed as far as we know). Higher with Greil Armor. Stamina: High when sealed (Can fight Ra-Beast colossi without breaking a sweat) | Higher | Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range with Mulaag regularly, more than one hundred kilometers with magic based attacks, anywhere within his range of sight with Mulaag (Only against higher-dimensional beings) Intelligence: High. Is able to solve crimes that professionals wouldn't be able to do. Is able to notice lies, deceptions, and flaws in arguments, as well as counter against said arguments. Weaknesses: Can only go full power/release his seal when certain conditions are set. He doesn't want to unleash his full power on anyone that wouldn't pose a challenge or a threat to him. Only uses roughly 20% of his power to not make him stand out in a populated area. Rain can get controlled by the Darkness Force in which he can no longer control his actions | Same | Rain can get controlled by the Darkness Force in which he can no longer control his actions Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * Greil Armor: An armor that is blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. It is imbued with magic, allowing it to be lighter than it looks, while boosting his defense by 6 tiers. For reference, when fully sealed, that would bring his durability up from City level to Planet level. It looks like leather armor with a tail coat added onto it. It can only be damaged by a weapon that is blessed by the same goddess. * Kaiser Armor: 'An armor that is currently worn by Rain. It is made out of dragon's fang and divine items. Obtained by Rain after completing the Dragon Kaiser trial to earn the title, "Dragon Kaiser". Nothing much else known about this armor. '-Weapons-''' * '''Mulaag: A weapon that was blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. It has the appearance of a golden longsword. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to perceive beings higher than three dimensions, and attack them. To do so, all he has to do is slash at the general direction of said being. Even if he's not against a higher dimensional being, this weapon is still able to negate durability. This weapon is one of the 5 national treasures of the Shiryu Family. Formerly in the possession of Eltheria but was gifted to the Shiryu for their role in the Civil War. * Sahlo: A weapon that was blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. It has the appearance of an obsidian shortsword. This blade has the ability to seal and use a being higher than three dimension's powers against an enemy. To seal a higher-dimensional being, he would have to slay said being, which can be done with Mulaag. When slain, it will automatically be absorbed into this weapon. After sealing an enemy, Rain can then use the same exact attack power as said higher-dimensional being in the third dimension, though it is limited to slashes. Due to the overwhelming power this would give to Rain, being able to deal universal to possibly hyperversal amounts of damage in the third dimension, he usually keeps this weapon as a final resort. * Blood Trident Cross: A weapon Rain created himself the first couple months he arrived in Gyrohem. This weapon is imbued with both magic and Aura. What it does, is if the user shoots something that has Aura in it, the bullet will go directly into the object, and mess with it's Aura. The side effects vary, but most of the time, it'll always end up with the Aura user experiencing extreme pain before either going into a comatose state, or simply dying. The weapon itself looks like a rifle, but with multiple glowing blue wires attached to it. It also has a X engraved on it. Rain doesn't use this weapon for several reasons so instead he uses the Black Aura Staff. * "Numbers": '''A set of weapons owned by Rain. Nothing is much known about "Numbers" although there is a rumor that each "Number" contains a power to negate something. * '''Ruby Scythe: Only uses when masked. It is imbued with magic, allowing it to be lighter than it looks, and makes it impossible for the wielder to be damaged by it. Other than that, it looks like your typical grim reaper scythe with the blade being ruby red. * Black Aura Staff: A weapon staff that was created from alchemy. Since most of the time Rain cannot use Mulaag or BTC because both are overpowered weapons. Rain uses this weapon to attack enemies or heal allies. It can transform into a lance. '-Jewels Or Other Items-' * Emblem Orb: An orb blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to have resistance or immunity to practically anything. It also allows him to heal at a rapid rate. * Energy Orb: An orb blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to have infinite Mana and Resa, and perform high level magic, in terms of his world. * Immortal Orb: An orb blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to stop aging, and heal faster than he'd usually do when sealed. * Elemental Orb: '''An orb blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he can master all kinds of elements, can wield them, and is resistance to any elements. * '''Shara's Bracelet: A bracelet worn by Rain. It is proof that he was once taught by the 5th legendary Magus Knight Shara. When worn, it enhances the weapon the user is wielding by a lot. * Magatama of the Divinity: A divine item that is only held by people who are descended from the Gods. Rain's greatest factor once resided in here. * White Eye Mask: A mask used to conceal his identity. When worn in-front of someone he knows, that person, and every person that knows him, will suddenly forget about him. If he gets caught with a crime such as murder having the mask on, all he has to do is take off the mask and all crimes will be forgotten, even in-front of the person that caught him. If he puts on the mask again after everyone forgets about said crime, they will still not remember the crime. Notable Abilities, Attacks, or Techniques * Magic Teleport: A type of magic capable of transporting the user to any place they desire instantly. Only works if the user visited the place. * Nova Hole: A high level magic that creates a huge gravity pull on the intended target. It prevents the target from escaping, it also negates any anti-magic that is capable of destroying the gravity pull. The core of the magic is lowered to the enemy from above and explodes, creating a huge black hole. The black hole is only pull enemies, not allies and only lasts for 15 seconds. Cannot be spammed. * Familiar Summoning: The ability to summon a familiar. In this case, Rain can summon multiple at a time. It is also said he has the powerful familiars in his world: The 13 Roots of Kaleid Familiars. * Rejuvenation Regrowth: A unknown level technique capable of healing something instantly. It can also cure any kind of disease or debuff. Only can be used by Blood Trident Cross. * Yin Yang Arts: Series of magic arts that is a combination of both light and darkness. It can be either be used to destroy, heal, or both. Taught by Alice to Rain. * Magic Flight: This magic allows the user to take flight for a limited time. Unlimited when one or two seals are released. * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Rain is physically deceptive strong. He is capable of destroying a boulder with his hand with ease. His speed is incredibly fast and he has great reflexes. He cannot flinch that easily. * Immense Magical Power: Rain's magic capacity is limitless. In which, he can use magic without overusing it and can use a lot of magic endlessly. Although, even though he can use a lot of magic endlessly, he has pity of his enemy and doesn't want to use a lot of magic like spamming one magic on a enemy unless he want to or have to. * Asura Assault: 'This move allows the user to attack the opponent with immense power while moving at with extreme speed. First used by the Founder of the Shiryus who is the ancestor of Rain. Feats *Is able to attack beings higher than three dimensions. *Said to be able to defeat all three protectors with ease at full power. *Can take on the higher tiers of the verse when just one seal is lifted. *Took down a colossus when sealed, which is roughly the size of an average skyscraper. *Said to be able to catch and attack beings that could teleport instantly ''and beings that are beyond the concept of speed at full power. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Fully Sealed | One Seal Lifted | Full Power/Awakened Trivia/Notes * Most of the feats at full power are just either said or stated, hence why he's labeled as "Unknown" for most of his stats. * His speech mannerisms is said to rival those who are living in the upper class society. * Rain isn't from Gyrohem. His birthplace is Eriyu and his date of birth is March 24. In his world, magic existed, and instead of using Aura, Rain uses Mana and Resa. * There are two "locks" that seal his powers. When fully sealed, he can only go up to 40% power. When one lock is removed, he can go up to 75% power. When there's no locks, he can go full power. * At age 13, he joined the Magus Knights guild but unfortunately left soon after because of his antisocial tendencies. * Before the Magi Enclave was created, Rain was a member of the Eltherion Grand Royal Army. * Three spiritual souls reside within him, two of which help him from time to time, whereas the other mostly sleeps. The two spiritual souls can switch places with Rain which it will be a different appearance. The third spiritual soul is the Darkness Force. When he was young, his 3rd soul spirit began to grow to a point that his power started to rampage. This caused the Shiryu family to place the Dragon Pledge Locks on him. * The Great Destruction took 4 years in total. * The Magi Enclave was disbanded because Rain went into hiding to train. The 1st Legendary Magus Knight was supposedly busy with work, and eventually disappeared, while the other members went their own separate ways. * Alice, Rain's partner as of now, was his teacher during his years of training, and his current master. She was the one who taught him the things he knows currently and she taught him her personal magic techniques. She has a brother and a sister that are currently the masters of Rain's two sisters. * During the six months of staying on his homeland, Rain obtained the blade Mulaag and earned the title: Hero of the Light and Darkness. He used to have a sword called the Darkness Elemental. It was a double-edged blade that was imbued with darkness and used elemental attacks. It was blessed by the Goddess of the Red Night, Azalia. Eventually, Rain returned it to the Eltherion Grand Royal Princess, as it was her family royal national treasure, after visiting Gyrohem. It later became her weapon and was upgraded even further. * He arrived on Gyrohem by Alice's magic. * His real full name is Shiryu Ereya Rain. He changed his name to Rain Ainsworth when he arrived in Gyrohem. Coincidentally, the name Ereya is also the nickname of the darkness's real identity that resides in him. * He once laughed at Shara's statement about the mythical status "magus" in which they have circuits in the human body, as the term "circuits" involves electronics and he thought a Magus is made out of machinery. Shara replied that in a book she read, it is a magical system in the human body that makes them a "magus". * Rain loves swords deeply to a point that he actually keeps a few extra powerful swords hidden somewhere in his possessions. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hax Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Lisylhis' Pages